fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Manic Mom-Day/References
*This is the third episode where Timmy swaps bodies with someone, the others being Dog's Day Afternoon and Presto Change-O. He would do so again in Which is Wish. *The second episode where there's multitasking, the first one was Vicky Loses Her Icky. **This is the first time Timmy's Mom was multitasking. **This is the first time Wanda was multitasking. *It's the first time that Timmy's full name is said in an episode since it was revealed in 77 Secrets. *Wanda says Timmy is ten years old in this episode, so the floating timeline is still in effect. *Butch Hartman voices Francis in this episode instead of Faith Abrahams. **This is also Francis' last speaking role in the series. *Timmy already swapped minds with his mom in Presto Change-O, but this episode acts like he swapped minds with his mom for the first time. However, given his desperation, he might not have known or cared about that at that moment. It's also the second time Timmy and his mom swap minds. *This is the first time Susanne Blakeslee and Tara Strong did not voiced their respective characters. *This episode is one of Nickelodeon's Mother's Day Specials. *The way Timmy and his mom switch brains are very similar to the way Timmy and Doidle switch brains in Dog's Day Afternoon. *This is the only episode where the Pencil Nexus building appears without Mr. Ed Leadly. * Manic Mom-Day - The episode's title is a reference to the song, Manic Monday. * Freaky Friday - The entire episode is a spoof of the infamous film. * - TooYube (which previously appeared in Wishology!) is a parody of the famous video site, YouTube. * Garfield - In the scene where Timmy (in Mrs. Turner' body) is going about to wash dishes, when the dishes falls on him (her); you can see a cup with a "Garfield" designed on it. * - When Timmy picks up a toy guitar, the guitar looks very similar to the Guitar Hero controller. * - When Wanda is multitasking and when Mrs. Turner is multitasking, they appear to be doing some things SpongeBob does while multitasking in the episode, Rock-a-Bye Bivalve. * Star Wars - Mr. Squiggles, the tentacle monster have a similar appearance to Dianoga, the trash compactor monster from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. * - Mr. Squiggles is also similar to one character from the movie. * Grand Theft Auto - While driving, Timmy appears to crash some building and people are screaming; Then, police cars were chasing Timmy. This is a reference to the game. * - The scene where the camera is panning all Dimmsdale after Timmy drives through it is similar to the game cover. * Ben 10 - When Mrs. Turner becomes a twister and clean the house, she somewhat resembles when XLR8 makes a tornado as he runs. * - The Alligator Woman' kart bears resemblance to Bowser's Koopa King. As well as when Timmy is racing in the mall, he uses an escalator as a ramp; which is the same thing a kart is able to do in the track, Coconut Mall. *When Mrs. Turner opens Chapter 1 of the book "How To Raise You're Child So He Doesn't Turn Out Like Mine", she skipped a few pages. *On the bus when A.J. got out his cell phone to video tape Timmy and Francis, he is on the second to front seat, but when the screen zooms out he is on the front seat. *On the left inside of the bus some seats are missing. *It is impossible for a car to turn in a 90 degree angle. (Please note that since FOP is a cartoon, real world logic does NOT apply) *How was Mr. Turner able to get the station wagon fixed in just a matter of hours, the station wagon was totally crushed by Timmy and they can't use magic to fix it. *When Timmy was tossed out of the video game he was wished in, he got injuries. Moments later, when Mrs. Turner gave him breakfast, the injuries are gone. **However, since it is a cartoon, the writers must've erased Timmy's injuries. ***In addition, Wanda and Cosmo are often seen healing Timmy's injuries and cleaning him up with their magic. *When Cosmo holds up the cup, the heart is upside down. *In this episode, Timmy's brain is of normal proportions and appearance. But in Dog's Day Afternoon, his brain is as small as a peanut and lacks a stem. **Maybe Timmy wished his brain will be bigger sometime after "Dog's Day Afternoon" *In the title card, the stroller where Mrs. Turner is doesn't have a back. *When Timmy is being thrown out of the game, he has a steering wheel on his hands. But when Mrs. Turner let the pancakes falls, the steering wheel become a plate. *The metal spikes on the metal wheel of the Crocodile' car is damaging the metal wheel of Cosmo so why his wheel exploded? *Wanda's left foot was barefoot. But when she begin to chase Poof, her two feet have shoes. *When the notes goes out of the day planner, Timmy (in Mrs. Turner's body) doesn't get injuries. * Wanda says Timmy is 10, but this episode is after "Birthday Bashed", in which Timmy was supposed to turn 11, and she still doesn't know Timmy wished to not get older until "Timmy's Secret Wish!". * People doing the Springtime Dance (dancing ballerina style and saying "Springtime!"). * Somebody making an eel kiss Dad. * Wanda making the chicken noise. * Cosmo getting caught by a tentacle monster. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes